


What do You What Do You Do When You Realize What You've Done?

by Debi_C



Series: The Drunken Colonel Saga [13]
Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The news is out and life is changing for Sweet Sam and all her men.<br/>For every action, there`s an equal and unexpected reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do You What Do You Do When You Realize What You've Done?

It had started three weeks ago. Exactly one week after Janet had pronounced her pregnant. She'd woken up about two o'clock in the morning with a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. At first Sam thought it was the dinner she'd had, Beanie-weenies, doctored with dried onions, Bacon bits and brown sugar. She'd come home from her lab later than usual; the testing of a new power source had taken longer than she'd expected, mainly because of all the new safety protocols in place so she'd just grabbed something quick and easy. But ultimately she had fled into the bathroom where she had vomited up every thing she'd had for dinner and then spent the next four hours with dry heaves. Finally, fighting off the dizziness and nausea she had believed herself well enough to get dressed in her new maternity BDUs (now there was an oxymoron if there ever was one.) and made the drive into work. 

She'd have to start eating better. Janet was already monitoring her weight and blood count. Sam felt like she was returning from a mission every time she went to work. Her friendly doctor would just 'drop in' on her every morning around 0900 hours. She would bring a 'healthy Doc Fraiser approved' chocolate, strawberry, banana, or plain milk and a whole wheat bagel, bran muffin, or energy bar. Sam would eat while Janet took her blood pressure, pulse and listen to her with the stethoscope. Then the flash of light in her eyes! Why the light? Sam didn't know... maybe the Colonel was right and Janet just had a fetish for lights! 

The Doctor was also bound and determined that Sam would take no safety short cuts while she was 'carrying the little genius'. Janet had actually gone so far as to assign her a lab assistant. Airman Christopher Frankel was a very conscientious young man who actually sort of reminded Sam of an extremely young Daniel. While he knew 'his Major' wouldn't take any risks on purpose, he was always there so she wouldn't accidentally forget 'Doctor Janet's Rules of Safe Science' and to make sure Sam followed all the precautions. Normally, Christopher was shy, verbose and only spoke when spoken too, but when he perceived a danger to her in any way, shape, or form he'd exclaim "Major Carter...stop!" and run--not walk--to her side. "Major Carter, please. Major Carter, don't dooooo that! Don't lift that, don't push that, don't think that...Major Carter." Oy, what a mensch! 

But her work had continued to progress, the experiments in the field of naquada enhancements were getting finished and she was beginning to adjust to her new status of 'light duty'. It was a pain, but the long-range forecast was for better times ahead and she eagerly awaited the new life that was growing within her. 

The men were all acting (and reacting) pretty much as she had expected they would. Daniel was still walking around in a fog. He seemed to go from periods of bewilderment to down-right worshipfulness. He was almost embarrassing, he was so solicitous. And she had learned to be cautious about what she said to him. One day she had mentioned that her bed seemed too soft. The following morning, a furniture store truck was in her drive with a new queen sized bed, springs and mattress not to mention a whole new set of linens and pillows. The delivery persons had informed her that a D. Jackson had placed the order. When she questioned him about it later Daniel just shrugged and said he thought she deserved it, and he wanted her to have it, and if she didn't like it to trade it in for another. Since she actually did love the huge, firm, posturepedic thing, she went ahead and kept it--just to keep the peace of course. She had finally put her foot down when he had wanted to buy her a larger car. So now she was much more careful of expressing her wildest desires, trying to keep it down to certain cookies or chocolates thus limiting Daniel to ordering Belgian chocolates flown in from Belgium, though she still had to watch her words around him.

Colonel O'Neill had also decided for some reason that she needed to eat healthier. Sam had suspected her friendly doctor of putting that particular bug in his ear. Suddenly, she was the recipient of regular deliveries of fresh fruit and vegetables at her house. Then, once or twice a week, the gang would show up at her house with a gourmet meal in tow, and sometimes the Colonel would suddenly appear in her office with a deli lunch just 'cause he could'. Since the food was great and the company always cheerful, she had decided just to 'suffer through it' and enjoy the spoiling with a minimum of objections.

And Teal'c had been the most surprising of all. He had always treated her with the utmost respect and admiration, but now he seemed, well somehow, different. One evening in the lab, he had been assisting her with an experiment when she had stood up, groaned a little, and complained of a stiff back. He overheard her and later, when she was in her office, he had approached her shyly and offered her a massage. She hadn't seen any harm in it and had agreed to meet him in the physical therapy room. Under Janet's initial supervision, she had been treated to the best therapeutic rubdown she had ever experienced. Their friendly physician was so impressed that Teal'c had agreed to give her lessons. Thus began their weekly sessions on whatever day was most convenient for them both. 

This week however, SG1 was off planet on a milk run. Her replacement this trip was Second Lieutenant Graham Simmons. Hammond and O'Neill thought that it would be good for him to get out into the field, and it was a mission perfectly suited for him. He would be scanning the area for traces of Naquada or any other valuable minerals while Daniel was doing some excavation work on a temple that the UAV had discovered. Two birds, yadayada, according to O'Neill. So off they had gone, leaving her behind with her big bed, fresh fruit and properly relaxed and toned muscles. 

Before the team left, Daniel had approached her in her office to 'check' on her and to assure her that they would be cautious and be back in three or four days. He'd been wearing his 'it's all my fault and I'm worried about you' look. So she had assured him that she didn't mind and that she really had a lot of work to do, for him to be careful and that she would too, and get out of my office so I can get started on it please. He'd smiled at her, hugged her very carefully and went off to collect Simmons. She'd smiled and waved and tried to believe what she'd told him while waiting for the 'bagel and chocolate milk' doctor to come for her morning visit. Fifteen minutes later, O'Neill had shown up in full gear to assure her that he'd take care of Danny-boy and Graham-cracker and they'd see her on Wednesday. Lastly Teal'c had stopped by to see her and she promised not to lift anything larger than a shoebox. She'd gone to watch them leave, waved as they had gone up the ramp into the Stargate's wormhole, and then came back to her office and burst into tears. 

That was where Janet had found her. "Oh now, honey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Janet." Sam had sniffed looking at the smaller woman and smiling through her tears. "I'm just feeling sorry for myself." She patted her slightly rounded stomach. "Maybe when I see something here I'll feel like staying home, but right now I'm just jealous of Graham."

"Well, don't be." Janet popped open the plastic bottle of chocolate milk to go with the banana nut muffin she'd brought. "Colonel O'Neill was in rare form this morning. He was even teasing Teal'c." Janet shook her head as she watched Sam take a small bite out of the muffin. "If we hadn't had our talk, I'd accuse him of being the father."

Sam smiled at her and put the bread offering down to take a sip of milk. "No, I can't see it now. He was right when he said he'd probably still call me Carter, and I would always call him Sir." The brunette laughed. "Well, he's got Graham so buffaloed that he was calling Daniel 'Sir' when they left. Then he told Teal'c to watch 'the butter so it didn't melt. The Colonel had to explain to both Teal'c and Daniel he was talking about Lieutenant Simmons being a butter-bar and that meant he has a gold rank insignia and not a table spread." Sam started to giggle. "Poor Graham didn't know whether to blush or apologize." When Sam set the barely touched bottle of milk on the table, Janet looked at it questioningly. "Not hungry this morning?"

"No, just still a little queasy." She raised her hand to stop Fraiser. "I was up about two o'clock this morning, barfing again."

"It's just the morning sickness." Janet's expression changed to one of concern. "It's perfectly normal, but I don't want you to lose anymore weight. Do you have any special cravings at all?"

Carter shook her head. "No, no appetite at all actually. I'm sort of afraid that I won't keep it down."

Janet looked at her with worried eyes. "That bad, hum?" At Sam's nod, she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Unfortunately there's not a lot I can do for you. Anything I give you will be absorbed by the baby."

"No, Janet, that's okay." Sam sighed. "I understand. Really, I don't want to take anything."

"Well, the good news is that this normally only lasts for the first trimester, and you're already half way there."

"Great. Only six more weeks, whoopee." Sam frowned as Janet latched on to her wrist to take her pulse. After the cold stethoscope and the too tight blood pressure cuff, Janet hit her with the light. Sam started to giggle, then burst out laughing.

Giving her a frustrated look, Fraiser put her hands down and stared at her until Sam stopped laughing. "Easy now. What's the matter?"

"The Colonel always says that you have a fetish about that light." Sam hiccupped. "What does it do anyway?"

"I'm looking to see if your eyes are dilating properly. It's a neurological test if you must know."

"Janet, I'm pregnant not concussed. Why the light?"

"It's just a standard part of the tests, like the pulse and blood pressure. I do it in all my exams." The doctor shook her head in dismay. "Honestly, Jack O'Neill is corrupting all of you! Simmons will probably start next."

A light knock on the door caught their attention. As the two women turned to look, General Hammond peeked in through the door. "Good morning ladies. Are you decent?"

"Yes, Sir. Come on in." Carter called out to her favorite Major General.

As the General entered the office he waived at the two women to keep their seats. "How's everything going Major Carter?"

She smiled wanly at him. "Oh, you know Sir. Up and down."

He chuckled warmly. "Oh, how well I remember. The first three or four months can be kind of unpleasant."

She smiled gamely at him. "Yes, Sir. I'm finding that out."

"Well, Major," He smiled at her indulgently. "It's all part of Mother Nature's plan I guess. But the payoff's worth all the problems. If you need to take some time off, or come in a little later, just adjust your schedule accordingly. Heaven knows you've got enough leave and comp time saved up." She nodded. He glanced over at the doctor. "Everything is all right isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir." Janet gently laid her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Perfectly normal. I'd have preferred she hadn't gone on those last few missions, but apparently there's been no ill effects from the trips through the Stargate."

"But I feel fine, well except for the morning sickness." Sam protested.

"But from what I understand, a pregnant woman is not a normal occasion either." The doctor replied. "If you remember what Teal'c said, poor Sha'uri was the exception." She frowned at the memory. 

"Yes, that's why this is so important." Carter nodded. "Daniel needs some normalcy in his life, not more stress and chaos."

Janet looked at her in surprise. "So you got pregnant? No stress or chaos on anyone there!"

Carter chuckled. "Well, I thought the stress was going to be on me, but he is taking on a bit more of the load than I expected."

Hammond shook his head and smiled at her. "Doctor Jackson will take as much of 'the load' as he can for you. That's just his way." He smiled, "The one who's going to have the most fun is Jack O'Neill."

"This little one's not going to be lacking for attention, that's for sure." Fraiser agreed as she looked at her best girlfriend. "And neither are you."

Sam Carter nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Hammond smiled at her. "Don't worry young lady, in a few more weeks, you'll be needing all of that attention. Just be willing to let them help."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four men were sitting companionably around the campfire on P4267. Graham Simmons was beginning to relax and enjoy his temporary assignment to SG1. He knew enough about Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c to sit quietly and keep his ears open. The three other men were genial, sociable and fascinating. He could just feel the special magic of SG1 ooze around him.

"So, what do you think, Graham?"

"Uh, Sir? About what?" The Lieutenant looked up at Doctor Jackson.

Daniel looked over at O'Neill. "See! Look what you've done. Now, he's calling me sir." The archaeologist made a face at his team leader. "I'll bet you never called anyone sir when you were his age."

O'Neill looked back and forth between the two younger men as he reached to pour himself another cup of coffee. "Daniel, I was never his age. I was born forty years old, I just had better knees then." He refilled his friend's cup and offered more to Simmons.

Simmons flushed a bright pink trying to recover from being the center of attention and accepted the coffee because it was expected of him. "What was your question, Sir, uh...Daniel?"

Daniel smiled, looking from him to the fire. "How is it going, and do you think that there's anything of any value here, mineralogically speaking that is?"

"Well, there are some traces of gold, silver, nickel, iron ore, and some small amounts of raw naquada ore but honestly, no, Sir." He looked pensive. "I really don't even know why there's a Stargate here. There doesn't look like there's much that would interest the Goa'uld."

"One can never tell what will or will not interest the Goa'uld, Lieutenantsimmons." Teal'c put into the conversation. "They are capricious in their attention and unpredictable in their actions. It may have been for some long extinct race or animal species."

"Besides, Lieutenant," O'Neill put in. "The Stargates weren't built by the Gould. They were built by somebody a long time ago in a galaxy far far away."

"Jack, I don't think Darth Vader or Emperor Palpantine had anything to do with the Stargate system."

"Well, Doctor Jackson, that is your new assignment. To boldly go and seek out new life forms and find the builders of the Stargate system. If you choose to accept this assignment, no assistance will be forthcoming, and if captured, the government will deny any knowledge of your actions."

"Great. That fills me with confidence, Jack. I think I'll just go home now."

Teal'c looked at Simmons' confused expression and shook his head. "Pay them no attention Lieutenantsimmons. O'Neill is bored."

Jack looked at his Jaffa friend and smiled. "Now, you gave my scheme away. We could have gone home twenty hours ago, but nooo! Our two Science puppies here, Daniel and his faithful Indian companion, keep asking 'can we please stay, Jack'. So of course, I have to keep them gainfully employed and entertained." 

Teal'c looked at him solidly. "Very well, I will go and prepare my equipment so that I may be ready for my Guard duty tonight. I have no need for such entertainment."

Jack looked at the other two men. "Now, see what you've done. You've hurt his feelings."

"Us?" Daniel shook his head. "I don't think so, Jack." Daniel stood up and began to clean his mess kit, going over to his pile of equipment and putting it away. Then he picked up his official journal to begin his daily documentation of his translations and its resultant finds.

O'Neill poured himself another cup of coffee and watched his friend approvingly for a moment then turned back to the young officer. "So, Simmons, who's ahead in the office betting pool?"

"On what subject, Sir?" Football, Hockey, or Major Carter."

"Carter? What are they betting on...boy or girl?" Jack asked, his trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Yes, Sir, I meant whether it's a boy or girl, but, also who the father is, Sir."

O'Neill, now really curious, glanced back at Daniel to see his reaction. "Oh really, who's in the running for that money?"

"Actually it's a split pool; an alien, or someone in the SGC." Graham asked honestly. 

"Who at the SGC?" Daniel asked cautiously, returning to the circle with paperwork in hand. He sat down on his log and poked at the fire with a stick to stir it to brighter light. O'Neill continued to watch his friend for any overt response to the subject at hand.

The Lieutenant looked a little nervous, realizing he'd opened a can of worms, but replied honestly. "The big money is on the Colonel."

"Oh really? Don't they know that's illegal?" Daniel looked from Simmons to O'Neill who returned his gaze steadily and continued to drink his coffee without comment.

"Well, there are a lot of people who don't really know you very well, Sir." Simmons, realizing that he might have said more than was politically correct, blushed even redder. "I mean they think you're a hero and all, Sir, but well, you know, kinda mysterious...and a lot of the women think you're hot."

Jack choked on a mouthful of his coffee. Daniel looked at him sharply, reached over, and patted him on the back to assist his breathing.

After O'Neill regained his composure he glared at poor Simmons. "Oh, come on, Jack." Daniel jibbed. "The big man in the mountain..."

"...Is George Hammond, but nobody's accusing him I take it?"

"No, Sir, I think he'd a little too old for the pool." The younger officer tried gamely to cover his verbal faux pau."

"Simmons, Hammond is only six years older than I am." O'Neill replied crossly. "His hair just took a different method of telling him." He shook his head. "Hot, huh. What about Danny there? Isn't he 'hot' enough?"

"Well, everyone knows that the two of them are more like...well, related almost, so I guess that's why he's not a more popular candidate. But I think the real money is on the Tollan guy. You know, the tall, black haired one."

"You are speaking of Narim?" Teal'c put in as he returned to his seat. 

"Yes, Sir, that's the one. It's pretty well known that she really liked him." Simmons paused, then continued. "And then there's the alien that the NID shot. You know the one who was in her house with her.

Jack looked at Simmons in surprise. "How does anyone know about him? I thought that was all classified stuff?"

"Yes, Sir. But Colonel Simmons was yelling so much about it, I guess that a lot of people overheard him." Graham appeared embarrassed. "Sir, you do know that he's no relation to me. I mean, not that I know of."

O'Neill looked at the youngster in surprise. "There are lots of people with same last names, Lieutenant. To tell you the truth, I'd never even thought about it. You've been around a lot longer than he has." O'Neill shrugged. "And him, I don't like." O'Neill glanced over at Daniel, falling back into his commander role. "So, you've got first watch?"

Jackson nodded, looking at him impishly. "Yes, Sir Colonel O'Neill, Sir. I'm all ready for those new life forms of yours."

Jack stood up and started heading towards the tent. "Well, wake me next. I've got the midnight shift."

"Kay, Jack. I'll put a fresh pot on for you."

"Sounds like a plan, Daniel. See ya in three."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Klaxons sounded throughout the SGC complex, and Sergeant Davis's voice came across the loudspeakers. "Incoming wormhole. SG1's code confirmed, Sir." A pause. "Opening the iris." Sam Carter stopped typing her report into her desktop and headed up to the observation deck. 

The metal iris unwound itself and opened to allow the four male figures to enter the gateroom. To her relief, all the men appeared undamaged and upright. The Colonel sauntered down the ramp leading the other three down to the concrete flooring. "How ya doing General?" He called out. "SG1 all present and accounted for."

"Welcome home, SG1. Everything go all right?"

"Oh, yes, Sir. We went, we saw, we collected, we came back. Piece a cake, Sir."

"Very good, Colonel." Hammond called down affably. "Go get checked out and cleaned up."

As the four men proceeded up the hallway, Carter met them at the infirmary waiting room. After a round of hugs, she sat down to wait for her men. Colonel O'Neill was finished first and sat down beside her on the classic plastic chair. "Have a good trip?"

"Oh, yea, Carter. You missed the greatest little nothing trip I've had in a long time. Not that I'm complaining mind you." He looked at her tired face. "How are you doing?"

She waived a hand in the air. "Oh, you know, Sir. A little up and a little down."

"You're not sleeping well, I can see that." He could see the dark smudges under her eyes.

She nodded. "Nauseous at night. Janet won't give me anything because of the baby. So no, I'm not sleeping through the night."

He nodded knowingly. "Well, if it gets too bad you can stay at my place, or one of us can stay with you at your house." He watched her consider it. "It wouldn't be a problem and that way you'd always have a ride if you needed help."

"Thanks, Colonel. I'll think about it." She acknowledged. It was getting difficult to do everything for herself while she was sick all night and every morning.

Daniel and Teal'c exited the exam room at the same time. O'Neill and Carter glanced up at them. 

"Where's Graham at?" Carter asked.

"Lieutenantsimmons is unused to such in depth examinations." Teal'c responded to her question. 

"Yes, I think the nurses are picking on him." Daniel smiled, glad to not be the center of all the medical attention for a change. 

"What?" O'Neill chuckled, "He didn't understand the meaning of 'in depth' before?"

Carter was giggling. The men always had some comment when the full examination was performed. The fluid and blood work was bad enough but some male orifices were evidently considered more sacred than others. "Well, you know guys; you give a little you get a little."

"Yeah, Doc's got us so well trained we don't even blink anymore." O'Neill shook his head. "I really wonder if all of this is so necessary anymore what with the MRIs and all.

"I heard that, Colonel O'Neill." Doctor Fraiser and Lieutenant Simmons came out of the exam room together. She was smiling indulgently at the SGC's number one team. Simmons was still looking a little put upon. "With all the trouble we've seen here, I should think that you'd be pleased at our effective and exhaustive exams."

"Oh, I am." Jack replied quickly, holding up two hands in a defensive posture. "It's just the in depth part is a bit too invasive, say about a knuckles worth."

Daniel groaned. "Oh, Jack, please. Enough!"

"Yeah, I say about two inches is more than enough..." O'Neill continued. At Simmons' pained expression he grinned evilly. "So, Carter, what's doing tonight?"

She had been expecting the question. "Nothing. I was just going home and have a quiet dinner."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He nodded affably. "What would you like to eat?"

She laughed. "Colonel, I meant by myself."

"Pish tosh woman. Lets see. I think that new steakhouse does take out. When do you want us there?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Colonel..."

"Major."

"Sam..."

"Daniel..."

"Majorcarter..."

"Teal'c"

"Graham."

"M'am?"

"Sam?"

"Janet."

"Colonel?"

"Jack."

"Arrgh!" O'Neill stood up. "Carter, go home. Daniel, go with. Teal'c, with me. Janet, get Cassie... or not. Simmons, meet us there." He shook his head. "Kids, I'm surrounded by kids...except Teal'c who can whip my ass. The rest of you. Go. Now. See ya."

When he left the five remaining people nodded, shrugged and well...for once, did what they were told.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening after the catered meal at Carter's suburban house the 'team' minus Cassandra who was on a date, was relaxing for a while before they all went their separate ways. The subject of the base's betting pool came up again.

"So, Sam," Daniel commented. "You knew about this?"

"Oh sure," she replied, in a pragmatic tone. "It had to be...I mean, after all I opened the door for it."

"I do not understand." Teal'c commented ferociously. "The Taur'i have many strange and disturbing habits. A woman bearing a child has the right to honor and respect. Majorcarter, being a tried warrior, most doubly so."

"Well, Teal'c," Janet put in. "I must say I agree with you, but it's not uncommon for women to be treated with disrespect in many places on Earth."

"However, that may be, I will not tolerate it in my presence."

"Don't worry, T," Jack nodded supportively. "Nobody will be doing it around any of us."

Daniel didn't make any verbal comment, but he reached over and patted Sam on the hand, apparently brushing against her belly inadvertently. He smiled and arched his expressive eyebrows at her with a definite promise of action on her behalf. 

She had to smile back. "You guys are terrible; nobody is being mean to me."

"You got that right." O'Neill muttered to himself. "But, since it's a fact, let's try and stack the deck a little. We can clean up and get the baby all his furniture with the winnings."

"Sir, I'm perfectly capable of affording..."

"Sam, we know that. But well, it's just fun for us to take care of you now." Daniel put in with enthusiasm. 

"And you'll pay for it later." O'Neill grinned at her. "So who should we all bet on?"

Daniel picked up his coffee cup and smiled at Jack. "I'm going to bet on you...since you're so hot and all." He winked at Sam when she looked at him curiously about his comment on Jack's hotness.

"Nah," O'Neill responded, ignoring Daniel's teasing. "I was gonna bet on you. You'll just keep the odds even that way." He smiled and snapped his fingers. "I know, let's all bet on Simmons. That'll screw up the odds."

"Me?" The young Lieutenant squeaked. "Me? Oh, no sir, please."

"Why? Everyone knows you like her. It'd be perfect!" 

"Well, sir. I'm..."

"He's right, Sir. At his rank, you'd get us in trouble." Sam smiled over at Jack who appeared to be thinking hard. 

He finally nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It's bad enough about me." He glanced around the room. "We could all bet on T for the alien ticket.."

The big man nodded. "I would be honored, however when the child is born, it will obviously not be mine." He glanced back at Carter. "Though, no one will say anything more about your condition during your time of carrying."

Sam blushed and touched his knee. "Thank you, Teal'c. I appreciate your support."

Janet appeared to be thinking. "Who is in the running for the alien ticket as the Colonel calls it?"

Daniel frowned. "Evidently the two top runners were Narim and Orlan. Now, I'm thinking Teal'c will be in the forefront."

Sam got quiet. "Narim and Orlan, hum. Well, so much for my privacy."

"Not to mention national security." Jack nodded. "Hammond is gonna hit the ceiling when he hears about that one. Humm, now there's an idea, we could all go and put money on Hammond. That would shut down the betting right quick."

Sam and Janet both shook their heads. "I wouldn't even go there, Colonel." Janet warned.

"Don't worry, you're right. That was a bad idea." Jack finally stood up and stretched to his full six foot two inches. "Well, I don't know about you kids, but I'm beat. Thanks for the hospitality Carter, but I'm heading out. Teal'c, you want a lift back to the base?"

"That will be unnecessary. It is not in your direction. I will call a cab."

"Okay. See you all tomorrow." He waived at the group over his shoulder as he made his way to the door.

In due course, everyone had gone but Daniel, who was putting the remaining plates in the dishwasher. When the last of their friends had left he came back over to where Carter was sitting and joined her on the couch. "Are you all right, Sam?"

"Of course, silly." She assured him. "I'm fine, it's perfectly normal to be a little queasy right now."

Daniel ducked his head and smiled shyly. "I know. I'm just a little worried about you."

"I know, sweetie, but I'm fine. I promise."

"I can stay if you need me to." He assured her. "It's not a problem...not at all."

"Well," she thought about it and then replied truthfully. "I am a little..."

"It's settled then," He calmly stated in the face of her hesitation. "I'll stay in the guestroom, and I'll be here if you need me."

"It's pretty gross..." She admitted shyly. "More than just a little."

"Sam, you've helped me when I've been a lot gross." He smiled at her. "It's not a problem."

"Okay, if you're sure." She acquiesced. "I can use the help sometimes."

"Fine, I'll be here." He stood up and pulled her up to stand beside her. "Don't worry. You're not in this alone."

"I know and evidently, the SGC knows too."

He kissed her hand. "Well, the question still stands."

"And the answer's still the same. I love you Daniel, but I'm not in love with you and you're not in love with me."

"I know, but...well, I'm still here for you...and her." 

"What if she's a he?" Carter asked, teasingly.

Daniel looked dismayed. "Then Jack can have him. I want a little girl, just like her mother." 

"Nope, he's mine. I want a little boy, just like his father."

Daniel kissed her on the forehead. "Go to bed, Sam. If you need me, just call."

"Good night, Daniel."

"Good night."


End file.
